


First Time for Everything

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor surprises Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/gifts).



Michael had time to note, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he melted into the upholstery like ice cream on a summer day, that until now, he'd never had sex in the Charger.

The dank alley hidden at an underpass was not going to last as a hiding place, but it had given him and Victor a chance to swap out cell phone cards and create a few diversionary, um, devices from the stuff in the glove compartment and the trunk.

When that was all handled and they'd discussed routes to the Key, Victor had tossed his sunglasses into the back seat, smoothed his hair, and demanded, "Stop me now or shut the fuck up," and then had cupped Michael's balls with one hand while he opened his fly with the other. 

His mouth was expert, hot, and as desperate as their circumstances. Michael had choked out, "Oh, God," and just sat there and let him.

His crazy breaking wave of a climax merely took the panicked edge off the adrenaline coursing through him. And that blessed twenty seconds of whiteout right there at the end was a very needed respite.

He dragged a hand across his panting mouth as Victor zipped him back up, and then Michael leaned in for a deep and purposeful kiss.

Victor froze. He hadn't expected that. Michael smiled against his mouth. Nice to be unpredictable. Reassuring, in fact.

Splaying a sweaty hand against Victor's equally sweaty shirtfront, Michael murmured, "That was ... wonderful. Now. What can I do for you?"

He couldn't entirely interpret the look in Victor's eyes, but it was definitely something that added up to 'yes.'


End file.
